Straight Out of Mary Poppins and Into Their Life
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Luke's struggling with nannies after his wife left him and his twins, Claire and Ty, are making it hard for him to keep one. Then Thalia shows up after the most recent nanny took one look at their resume and quit. Will Luke finally find the right nanny and possibly a mother for his twins? Sorta' Mary Poppins-ish. Rated T just to be safe and minor swearing.


**Hey, I just got this random idea, it's inspired by Mary Poppins and slightly Nanny McPhee, and of course it's Thaluke. I'll be updating my other things soon so be on the lookout for that. Basically this story is going to follow the plot lines of the previously mentioned stories. Let me know what you think about this idea, I'll continue it based on the feedback that it's getting! :D ~ Bolts and Trees**

* * *

Luke walked into the kitchen of his rather large converted brownstone, his daughter Claire was sitting at the breakfast bar eating her favorite breakfast; scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined his daughter at the island, "What's going on at school?"

Claire shrugged, "Not much daddy, we're just learning about the Mayflower and Thanksgiving."

"Where's Ty?" Luke asked referring to his son.

"He's in the bathroom." Claire shrugged.

"Are you both ready for school then?" Luke asked.

She nodded, "He's just brushing his hair."

Luke heard the bathroom door upstairs open and his son appeared on the stairs pushing the sleeves of his white dress shirt embossed with the school logo up to his elbows, "Good morning Ty."

The boy smiled at his father and climbed onto the stool where his own breakfast was sitting, "Morning dad."

"How's school?" he asked.

"The same as Claire's dad, we're twins remember?" the little boy said sassily.

Luke nodded and took a sip of his coffee before his chef set a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast in front of him, "Now I want you two to be on your best behavior today, you have a new nanny and she's going to pick you up from school. Remember this is the last nanny the agency is going to send over."

The seven year old twins nodded, "We will dad."

"Please don't scare this one away, I'll have to find a daycare for you to go to." Luke begged his children. He knew it was hard for them, their mother had left, she just walked out on them and he had no idea what to do.

The phone rang and Luke answered it, it was the babysitting agency, "Mr. Castellan, I have some terrible news."

Luke sighed, "What would that be?"

"Well the nanny we assigned you took one look at the reviews of other nannies and well she called in and said that she wasn't going to take the job." the woman said. Honestly Luke thought that she didn't sound very sorry at all.

"Great Silena, who's going to pick up my kids from school?" Luke asked taking the conversation into the other room so the twins couldn't hear it.

"Well Mr. Castellan we'll try to find another nanny as soon as we can, we can send over a replacement by tomorrow but there's nothing we can do for today." Silena replied.

"Thank you." Luke muttered before hanging up and calling his secretary telling her to cancel all of his meetings because he couldn't make it into work.

Ty turned to face his father as he walked back into the kitchen, "Who was that dad?"

"No one." Luke lied.

"Are you taking us to school today?" Claire asked hopefully.

Luke nodded, "I always do Claire."

She took the last sip of her chocolate milk and stuffed the book she had been reading into her backpack, "Well we better go then."

Luke nodded and grabbed his jacket and keys, leading his kids out to his car. They climbed into the booster seats and strapped themselves in. Luke arrived at their school fifteen minutes later and kissed each of them as they got out of the car. He watched them walk into the school and then drove back to his house.

* * *

He was literally home for fifteen minutes when the doorbell rang. Luke wasn't expecting anyone so he decided to go see who it was. He looked out the peephole and there stood a young woman, well she was possibly a couple years younger than himself. He opened the door and looked at her, "You are?"

"Thalia Grace, I'm here about the nanny position you need filled." she smiled.

Luke nodded and opened the door wider for her, "Did the agency send you?"

She shook her head, "I saw your ad in the paper."

Luke frowned, "What ad?"

"Didn't you put an ad in the paper?" she asked handing him the clipped out ad.

Luke read through the ad realizing that he didn't write it, his children had written it. The ad was asking for a nanny who lived up to the expectations of his children. He sighed and looked at her, "Do you have a resume?"

This was all becoming very Mary Poppins-esque to him. She nodded and reached into her bag pulling out her resume, "Everything should be in order."

He skimmed through it, noting that her credentials were amazing. He had no choice but to hire her, "You're hired, I'll show you to your room."

She nodded and picked up her bag and suitcase following him through the house to the second floor where he pushed open the last door on the left that led to a small staircase, "Your room is up those stairs, you have a bathroom and everything."

She nodded, "Do you need to me to pick up the children from school?"

He looked at her and wondered if she was for real. This was something straight out of Mary Poppins. He nodded, "I do, I can go into work now. They attend St. Mary's, I'll call the office so they know who you are."

She nodded, "What time would that be?"

"They get out of school at three thirty." Luke replied.

She nodded, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

She disappeared up the staircase, shutting the door behind her in the process and Luke decided to get into the office after getting Thalia's phone number and contact info. He walked into the office and his best friend, Ethan Nakamaura walked into his office, "Hey Boss, what are you doing?"

Luke looked at Ethan, "I think I literally just hired Mary Poppins."

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

"I needed a new nanny for the kids and all of the nannies from the agency declined. I wasn't supposed to get another until tomorrow, and then this woman shows up on my doorstep, in the style of Mary Poppins, with a newspaper ad that my children wrote. She had amazing credentials and there was on way that I wasn't going to hire her." Luke explained.

"She just showed up on your doorstep?" Ethan asked curiously.

Luke nodded, "She did, it was weird."

"Do you want me to do a background check on her?" Ethan asked.

Luke shook his head, "She's not that weird."

"What's her name?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Thalia Grace, the name sounds vaguely familiar." Luke shook his head now that he uttered it a second time.


End file.
